King Vegeta
by MrSubway2
Summary: Vegeta's father returns, and a look into the mind of Vegeta


Hi

Hi.Tony Mirabella here again.While my first fic was meant to be funny, this one is totally serious.It's meant to show us a little of Vegeta's past, and his relationship with his father.In this story, "King Vegeta" or simply "The King," refers to Vegeta's dad that was killed by Frieza.Once again, the names and references are Americanized.I really don't know the Japanese terms too well.Sorry.

Bulma sat at home worried.For the past two months, Vegeta left the house right after dark and didn't return until morning.Normally she wouldn't care, but tonight he took Trunks with him."What the hell is he up to." She thought."He's better get that little boy home at a decent hour or his ass is mine!"

Vegeta stood in a deserted clearing, Trunks close at hand.In Vegeta's pocket was the Dragon Radar.And in front of him, glowing with their own inner power, were the legendary Dragon Balls!"Yes," thought Vegeta."Any moment now."Trunks watched in awe as the already dark sky turned pitch black.The moon vanished.The wind rushed.The earth rumbled.From the balls leaped a golden flame, and then, there he was.Shenron!The mighty eternal dragon."Wish now!" said the mighty dragon, "or let me return to my slumber!"Vegeta, actually in awe of this beast, whispered his wish."It is done!" said Shenron.The dragon vanished.The dragonballs spread out in all directions.Vegeta, the Saiyan that almost ended all life on earth, made a wish.Immortality was his?No.Trunks looked past his father and was shocked to see another man standing there.A tall man with a beard and Saiyan armor!The man looked remarkably like his father, but a bit taller."Welcome back…….Father!"said Vegeta.

"Where, where am I?"Said King Vegeta."What's going on?Son?????""Yes, father," said Vegeta, "it is I.""Well, well," said the King, "haven't we grown a bit?Would you mind telling me how in the hell I'm here, son?"Vegeta explained about the Dragonballs."What!!!!!!!" exclaimed King Vegeta."You had a power like that and you wasted it bringing me back?You fool!You could have ruled the universe.""But father," said Vegeta, "I can do that anytime.The Balls will be back next year.I, I wanted to see you.""Ah," said the King."So.Next year."He laughed evilly."Next year I will rule the universe.You've done well son.Now go.I wish to be alone.""W-what?" said Vegeta."Don't you even want to know how my life has been?""Why should I give a shit?" said his father."I've got too much to do."

Trunks watched all this in amazement.He's never seen his dad look so meek and… frightened!Could this man really make his stone cold father nervous?

"I asked you where I was." Said King Vegeta."You're on earth," said his son."Ah," the King said, "you've killed everyone and made this little dirt ball your own, eh?Can't blame you.It's a nice little rock.""Um, actually father," said Vegeta, "I share this planet with the earthlings.""What?" said his dad."What the hell is wrong with you, boy?You've gone soft.I've never been so sick in all my life.Your slut mother.I should have punched her in the stomach when she was pregnant with you.""I'm not soft," said Vegeta, raising his voice slightly, "It, it just wouldn't be any challenge to destroy these pathetic people.""No," said the King, "but it would be fun.Prove you're not soft.I want you to destroy everyone on this rock now!""But why?" said his son."These people don't like to fight.They're peaceful."King Vegeta walked up and slapped his son, hard."I'm going to kill you." Said King Vegeta."You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race.""Leave him alone!" yelled a small voice."Trunks, no!" scolded Vegeta."I can handle this.""Who in the hell is this?" said the King."He is your grandson, father."Said Vegeta."What!!!!!" said King Vegeta."This blue haired runt isn't a Saiyan!Either your very sick son or…"The King pondered for a moment."No.You bastard!You shit!You've cross-breaded.You've mixed our mighty Saiyan genes with the earthlings!"With super speed, the King grabbed Trunks by the neck and lifted him and shook him violently."This boy will die!And so will you, my pathetic son."

That's all Vegeta could take.With a holler, he transformed in a Super Saiyan."That's enough, father!"he said."Put my boy down.Do with me as you will, but leave my son alone."King Vegeta's eyes widened."What are you?" he said quietly, almost whispering.Silence for a long while.Then the King spoke again."You've done it.The legend.You?You!No!I tried for decades to become a Super Saiyan!I bled!I cried!I broke limbs, shattered teeth; almost destroyed my body and I couldn't do it.You!You pathetic scum!I must kill you and all you've created!"Then he took Trunks and slammed him into the ground.The force was like a bomb.Vegeta stared in horror as his son's small head bounce off the rocks.He ran to his son and felt for a pulse.It was there.Trunks moaned in agony.

Vegeta looked up at his father, at his evil smirk.But, his father was gone.In his place, he saw his own face.The face of the old Vegeta.The face of the being that killed and pillaged for years with Nappa and Radditz.The Vegeta he secretly wished he never had been, and could erase forever.Vegeta now only saw the world in shades of red.He held his son, still unconscious in his arms."You," he said."You made me this way, father!You!YOU!!!!!!!!"Vegeta exploded into Super Saiyan 2.King Vegeta stared at his son, unable to believe what he saw.All he could see was a pillar of golden light, with glowing green eyes of rage in the center.Vegeta stuck out his hand.With a scream of rage that frightened the nearby villagers, Vegeta shot from his hand a golden ray of light, powered not by his ki, but by pure anger and hatred.It struck his father and began to burn his flesh.King Vegeta screamed with pain that cannot be imagined.As Vegeta watched his father die, his body, first loosing it's clothes, then the skin melting away, then his bones turning to dust, Vegeta swore he saw a hideous, coal black beating heart in his fathers chest.After the blast, nothing remained of the King of the Saiyans but an oily bloodstain.

Vegeta gently picked up his son, who awoke at that very moment."Hi, dad." Said Trunks in a weak, little voice."I'm sorry, son." Said Vegeta with tears in his eyes."I'm sorry for this and for everything.I vow, from this day forward, that I will be nothing but kind and loving to you.I will not treat you like that animal treated me."Vegeta flew off with his son.

When they arrived home, Bulma was asleep on the sofa.Vegeta carried Trunks into the bathroom.With a tenderness Trunks never thought could come from his father's hands, Vegeta washed his face, helped him get into his pajamas, and carry him into bed.As he closed his eyes, Trunks thanked his father."I love you, my son." Said Vegeta.Vegeta stood by until his son fell asleep, and then went into the living room. He gazed down at Bulma, fast asleep.He marveled at her beauty.Her long, velvety hair.Her thick, sensuous lips.Vegeta lay down next to her, and put his head on her chest.Bulma instinctively put her arm around his head and smiled in her sleep."I love you, darling." Said Vegeta."I love you and all the Earth.Vegeta closed his eyes."I don't hate you as much as I pity you, father." Thought Vegeta.I hoped you could have changed, like me.Maybe spending all eternity in Hell will cure your evil."In that room next to Bulma, laid the man who used to be the Prince of the Saiyans.That was over.The new King of the Saiyans fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.And with him, fell the kingdom of the evil Saiyans.A new kingdom of peace had befallen the Saiyan race.

The end.  
  



End file.
